Yugioh Arc VI
by NineSixSix
Summary: A rewrite of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V with some new plot elements and links.


**YU-GI-OH! ARC-VI**

 **Chapter 1: Hazy Beginnings**

 **Author Note: Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Yu-gi-oh Arc VI, a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V fanfiction. Now you may be wondering what arc VI is, well it is a retelling Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V, but with link monsters and major rewrites.**

 **Now you may be asking why I would want to rewrite Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V? Well it has the do with the overall quality of the show; the show started gaining more and more issues the further it went along, characters were wasted, arcs were wasted and the show didn't even shill pendulums that well.**

 **If your wondering what will be changed in Yu-Gi-Oh Arc VI, well nearly everything, characters still stay character but the events of the story will be different and new characters will be in the story.**

 **Anyway I have rambled on long enough, let's get on with the story shall we.**

A boy no older than 15 with grey and green hair glanced around his current habitation; a Spartan looking waiting room, the only things in the room was a neon sign with No.1 on it and a locker.

The boy opened the locker and pulled out a bag, which he retrieved a duel disc and plain light blue deck box from. The boy opened the deck box and takes out the deck, looking through it and eventually pulling four cards from it; the names of the cards Glass Wing Dragon, Dark Amusement Dragon, Venomous Fusion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Dragon. The boy looked at the four dragon cards fondly, then the boy began to talk, "we've almost done it guys," the boy began excitedly, "if we win the next match my name will be recognized," the boy laughed, "no longer will I be No.1 or No.29, I will be no number! My name is Zarc and I will become the Duel King"! Ghostly approving roars erupted around Zarc from all directions, the ability he was born with allows him to hear duel monsters.

A couple of minutes later, a robotic voice echoes through the room, "No.1 please come to duel arena 6," the robotic voice repeatedly, Zarc puts the deck into his duel disc and then puts the duel disc on his arm; he puts his empty deck box into his bag and then puts the bag into the locker. Zarc exits the room leading to a duel arena.

"Welcome, ladies and gentleman," a robotic voice droned out in a monotone fashion, "today we have stirrup, both of our contestants have not earned the right to be called by their name," the robotic voice droned on, making situations that drive the crowd into a frenzy sound quite boring, nevertheless the announcement caused quite a few cries of excitement. "On the north-east side of the arena we have No.16 a prodigy from Neo-Domino," the robotic voice announces while the crowd shouts in excitement, "and on the south-west side we have No.1, a rising star who comes from Neo Satellite," the robotic voice says blandly.

Zarc and No.16 walk directly onto the inner circle of the duel arena. No.16 smirks at Zarc and begins to speak, "hello soon to be loser; I may as well tell you and the crowd my name!" the cocky opponent of Zarc boasts he had black straight short hair and wore a yellow shirt and a red long-sleeved jacket and long red pants, he had green eyes, "My name is Ayumu Oboro and I will defeat No.1 with my Hazy Flame Xyz deck!" The crowd roared in approval of Ayumu's display, Zarc smirked and began to ape Ayumu's Behaviour, "My name is Zarc! I will defeat No.16 with my Dragon deck!" Ayumu's smirk disappeared at his opponents refusal to utter his name, he made an annoyed grunt and activated his duel disc; then Zarc activated his duel disc and then they both shouted, "Duel!".

A large screen in the arena activates showing both players numbers and their life points, "I'll go first; draw!" announces Ayumu as he draws a card, "Due to the fact that I control no monsters, I can special summon Hazy Flame Phoenix from hand, then due to its effect by sending Hazy Flame Minotaur to the graveyard, I can add Hazy Pillar to my hand" Ayumu says as he summons Hazy Flame Phoenix a giant bird with coming off in some places, "next I activate Hazy Pillar to normal summon Hazy Flame Mermaid and then due to its effect, I can special summon Hazy Flame Hydra from my deck," Ayumi explains while he summons Hazy Flame Mermaid a maiden with hair made of fire and her legs are replaced by a fish tail, he also summoned Hazy Flame Hydra, a giant red beast with multiple heads and fire on it, "next by using all the monsters I control I create the overlay network; Great fiery haze beast, banish all opposition with your banishing gaze! Rank 6, Hazy Flame Basiltrice! Due to the effect of Hazy Flame Mermaid, I can set a Hazy Explosion from my deck and due to Hazy Flame Hydra's effect I can attach my Hazy Flame Minotaur from my graveyard to my Hazy Flame Basiltrice," Ayumu says as he summons his greatest monster Hazy Flame Basiltrice a great fire covered bird and snake like beast, "Now due to the effect of Hazy Flame Minotaur once per turn I can attach the top card of my deck to my Hazy Flame Basiltrice, then I set one card and end my turn" Ayumu says as he ends his turn.

"Hah, can you get past the unbeatable Hazy Flame Basiltrice? You can't target it nor can you destroy it by card effects!" Ayumu explains the prowess of Hazy Flame Basiltrice, "we'll see, I draw!" Zarc replies, "I summon Neo-Dragon Abyssvern and then activate its effect to tribute itself to summon Odd-Eyes Dragon from my deck" Zarc says as he summons Neo-Dragon Voidvern an odd-eyed armored dragon with odd orbs on it, he removed it to summon a similar looking dragon called Odd-Eyes Dragon, "I activate Dragon's Hope by discarding Neo-Dragon Darkwurm i can double the double the attack of Odd-Eyes Dragon, now I shall attack your Hazy Flame Basiltrice!" Zarc says hoping to make a decisive play, "heh, if you can't finish me this turn, I'll summon two more Hazy Flame Basiltrices!" Ayumu boasts about his incoming victory, "I activate Rank Frenzy! Due to its effect all monster I gain four-hundred attack for each xyz material on the field," Zarc says as he activates a potentially decisive card BATTLE HAZY FLAME BASILTRICE ATK 3500 VS ODD-EYES DRAGON ATK 7400 (NO.16 LP 4000 -3900) "hah, so you couldn't win this turn huh; well you put up a good fight" Ayumu says feeling satisfied, "Odd-Eyes Dragon's effect activates, you take damage equal to the destroyed Hazy Flame Basiltrice" Zarc replies coolly (NO.16 LP 100 – 2500).

Zarc walks up to his now kneeling opponent and puts his hand "that was a good duel, wasn't it? Ayumu Oboro," Zarc says satisfied with the duel, "y-you you brat" Ayumu spits out slapping away Zarcs hand. "Victor of duel No.1 please register your name by speaking it clearly," a robotic voice pierced the tense atmosphere, "Zarc, my name is Zarc!" Zarc called out, the stadium erupted with roars of Zarc from the audience

A red and green haired boy woke up wondering what caused his strange dream, an odd feeling made him want to check up on his deck, on his slow trip to a drawer on the other side of his room, on his way there he mused over his recent dream, what were the strange colosseum battles? Who was this 'Zarc'? And why did he have his one of a kind duel monster Odd-Eyes Dragon? The boy dug through his drawer and pulled out a red deck box and then pulled out his deck; however the first card of his deck wasn't a card he owned; it was Neo-Dragon Abyssvern.

 **Cards:**

 **New**

 **Ayumu**

 **Hazy Flame Phoenix**

 **Fire**

 **Winged-Beast**

 **Level 6**

 **Attack 1800**

 **Defense 200**

 **If you control no monsters you can special summon this card(from your hand or GY). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can send 1 "Hazy" card from your deck to the GY; add 1 "Hazy" card from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be targeted by opponents card effects.**

 **Hazy Flame Minotaur**

 **Fire**

 **Beast-Warrior**

 **Level 6**

 **Attack 2500**

 **Defense 200**

 **If you normal or special summon a "Hazy" monster (s); you can special summon this card (from your hand). This card cannot be targeted by opponents card effects. An Xyz Monster that has this card as material gains this effect.**

● **Once per turn, you can attach the top card of your deck to this card as xyz material.**

 **Hazy Flame Mermaid**

 **Fire**

 **Fish**

 **Level 6**

 **Attack 2000**

 **Defense 200**

 **If this card is Normal Summoned; you can special summon 1 "Hazy Flame" monster from your deck. Cannot be targeted by opponents card effects. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.**

● **When it is Xyz Summoned: You can set 1 "Hazy" trap card from your deck.**

 **Hazy Explosion**

 **Normal Trap**

 **Target 1 "Hazy Flame Basiltrice" and 5 other "Hazy Flame" monsters in your GY: Special summon that "Hazy Flame Basiltrice" and if you do, attach those other targets to it as xyz material. You can banish this card from your GY and target 1 "Hazy Flame" monster in your GY; special summon that target and if you do the summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle.**

 **Zarc**

 **Neo-Dragon Voidvern**

 **Dark**

 **Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack 1900**

 **Defense 1200**

 **This card is treated as a pendulum monster when used as material for a summon. You can tribute this card; special summon 1 DARK LVL 8 or 7 Dragon monster from your deck. If a DARK Dragon monster you control is destroyed, you can special summon this card (from your GY). If this card is Special summoned, you can target 1 Dragon monster in your GY; shuffle that target into the deck. You can use each effect of "Neo-Dragon Voidvern" once per turn.**

 **Dragon's Hope**

 **Quick-Play spell**

 **Discard 1 Dragon monster and if you activate 1 of these effects:**

 ***Double the ATK of 1 Dragon monster on the field.**

 ***Special summon 1 Dragon monster from your GY.**

 **Neo-Dragon Darkwurm**

 **Dark**

 **Dragon**

 **Level 4**

 **Attack 1800**

 **Defense 1200**

 **This card is treated as a pendulum monster when used as material for a summon. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned; you can special summon 1 DARK monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand. You can reveal 1 DARK level 7 monster in your hand; add 1 DARK monster from your hand with the same ATK and DEF but with a different name as the revealed card from your deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Neo-Dragon Darkwurm" once per turn.**

 **Rank Frenzy**

 **Quick-Play spell**

 **All monsters you ATK equal to the number Xyz Materials on the field X400.**

 **Old**

 **Ayumu**

 **Hazy Pillar**

 **Continuous Spell**

 **You can Normal Summon "Hazy Flame" monsters for 1 less Tribute. Once per turn: You can target 1 Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "Hazy Flame" monster from your hand or your side of the field to that Xyz Monster as an Xyz Material.**

 **Hazy Flame Hydra**

 **Fire**

 **Dinosaur**

 **Level 6**

 **2300**

 **200**

 **Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects. You cannot Special Summon monsters, except FIRE monsters. An Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card as Xyz Material gains this effect.**

● **When it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 "Hazy Flame" monster in your Graveyard; attach that target to this card as an Xyz Material.**

 **Hazy Flame Basiltrice**

 **Xyz**

 **Fire**

 **Pyro**

 **Rank 6**

 **Attack 2500**

 **Defense 1800**

 **2 or more (max. 5) Level 6 FIRE monsters**

 **Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls or is in their Graveyard; banish that target. This card gains effects based on the number of Xyz Materials attached to it.**

● **3 or more: This card gains 200 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Material attached to it.**

● **4 or more: This card cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects.**

● **5: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.**

 **Zarc**

 **Odd-Eyes Dragon**

 **Dark**

 **Dragon**

 **Level 7**

 **Attack 2500**

 **Defence 2000**

 **If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of that monster in the Graveyard.**


End file.
